criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Killing Me Softly/Transcript
David Jones: Ah, a rare night off! And two tickets for tonight's Lone Roses concert! Jones: How about it ? You can't be doing anything that would beat a night out with Grimsborough's hottest band! Grimsborough Concert Hall: After the Concert... Jones: Wow, those Lone Roses blew the roof up Grimsborough tonight! What did you think of them, ? Jones: Hey, is that Ramirez on the bar? I didn't think he'd be here tonight! Let's go see him. Jones: Ramirez! You sure dressed up for occasion... I like the bow tie! Ramirez: Yes, it was a Christmas present from my grammy. <Rank> ! I need your help! There's something terribly wrong with The Stoned Horses' drum!!! Jones: That's a bit harsh, don't you think? The drummer sometimes forgets what song he's supposed to be playing but at least he does it with enthusiasm. Ramirez: No, there's REALLY a problem with drum!! There's a body inside! Oh, and that horrific smile... I ran away when I saw it! Jones: A body? You mean a dead body?! , we'd better go back to the concert stage! Chapter 1 Investigate Concert Stage. David Jones: Argghh! What kind of thing messed up... ? This has to be some sick joke! Jones: Look, , it's Olly Oliver, lead singer of the Lone Roses! But... how the hell did he end up in that drum? And without anyone seeing what happened!? Jones: And what's with the creepy grin? This is seriously messed up! Jones: Good thinking, . We'd better have a closer look at the song sheet you found. Jones: Can you check the pockets of the victim's jacket too? Ramirez: ! I've just seen the band's drummer backstage. He found the body so I thought you'd want to talk him. Ramirez: I'd better warn you though, he's in a "funny" mood... Autopsy Victim's Body. Nathan: This is most exciting! I've heard about cases of the sardonic grin for years, but never thought I'd see one in the cold flesh! Jones: The sardonic what? Nathan: In extreme cases of strychnine poisoning, the upper body muscles contract violently, twisting the victim's mouth into a ghoulish grin! Nathan: Olly Oliver must have died within five minutes of respiratory failure. The perfect poisoning! Simply genius! Jones: Err, Nathan... I think you've been spending too much time in the lab again. Nathan: Ahem, yes... sorry about that. But it does explain how the killer had time to arrange the corpse in that drum. Nathan: Oh, and there's something else I discovered: the strychnine in Olly's blood matches the type used in pest control products. In short, your killer has access to rat poison. Talk to Riley Davies about the murder. Riley: Dude, have you seen this? It's seriously trippy! Olly's turned into a drum! Boom boom bada boom! Jones: What, the... your bandmate has just been murdered and you're laughing about it? What the hell is wrong with you? Riley: Peace out, man! I just went to grab a beer backstage and when I returned to collect my drums... haha... Olly was inside! BOOM BOOM! Jones: Great, he's so stoned it's like talking to a hyena on laughing gas... , let's lock up this loon until he decides to return to planet earth! Riley: Whoah man... my instincts are telling me you should talk to Mary Lou... Riley: That sad groupie follows Olly everywhere. Hey... maybe she's in the drum too! Jones: Damn stoners. Let's hope this groupie's memory of tonight is less 'clouded'. Ask Mary Lou Hong about the concert. Mary: Booohoohoo! The musical spheres lost their brightest star tonight... how will I go on? Jones: I take it you were a big fan of Olly Oliver? Mary: Fan? FAN? He was my idol! And to think he only unveiled the true extent of his musical genius tonight... Jones: Yeah, Olly's solo performance was amazing... but I don't think his bandmates appreciated being pushed out of the limelight like that! Mary: Pah! Olly was right to order them off stage! They've had it coming for a long time. Especially that pathetic excuse for a drummer... always turning up stoned and ruining everything! Mary: Actually, I heard Olly arguing with Riley after the concert. It sounded pretty heated too. Jones: I don't think we'll get much out of Riley in his current state, but we'll have to grill him about this argument soon... Examine Song Sheet. Jones: You found a hidden message on our victim's song sheet? Sometimes I wonder if you aren't psychic, ! Jones: It says: FIE YOUTH! MUNCHIES TIME IS! What in the ...? Well, if anyone's an expert in gobbledygook. It's Alex. Let's send this to him! Analyze Hidden Message. Alex: Well, this was an interesting conundrum! I analyzed the song sheet with the hidden message and discovered something rather surprising... Alex: The hidden message uncovered is actually an anagram of: "YOU THIEF! THE MUSIC IS MINE!" Alex: Olly must have stolen the song sheet from the original composer! Alex: He certainly didn't compose it himself... his handwriting is totally different! Alex: Now, seeing as you found this song sheet next to the victim's body, I am convinced that this is a final message from a killer composer to his victim! Jones: Our killer composed that song?!? That means we're looking for a musician... with a grudge! Jones: And we already know one suspect who fits that description... Let's write this all down, ! Examine Jacket. Jones: Nice work on our victim's jacket, ! Ah, you found a receipt... Jones: Look at the date! Olly went to this Diner just before the concert. Let's go check the place out! Investigate Diner Counter. Jones: Ah ha! Your nose is keener than a bloodhound's! That smartphone definitely belongs to our victim. His name is engraved on the back. Jones: It's locked. But that's never been a problem for you, , has it? Jones: Hm, you're right. We should ask the waitress about our victim's last visit here. Let's go and talk her, ! Question Irma Anderson about the victim. Irma: Olly Oliver is dead?! Oh my God! Jones: I know, it's very distressing for everyone. He was being hailed as the next John Lennon... imagine that! Irma: Distressing? Hahaha, I'm DELIGHTED! That pretentious prankster needed to be taught a lesson. Jones: Wow... we are talking about a dead man here, Irma. I would have thought that a bit of respect... Irma: You want to talk about respect?! Last year, that cretin thought it would be funny to put a cockroach in a burger I served him... Irma: But I ended up having to close the Diner for a month! A whole month! Do you know what I had to do to pay my bills? Jones: Erm... I don't think we want to. Did anything strange happen tonight? We know Olly came to eat here before the concert. Irma: No, nothing. He came, he ate, he went. Didn't even leave a tip, if you can believe it! Jones: Wow, that Irma sure is fiery... Jones: And she didn't make much of an effort to hide her dislike for our victim, did she? Examine Victim's Smartphone. Jones: Now that you're brilliantly unlocked our victim's smartphone, . Let's send this to lab! Jones: What better way to get to know Olly Oliver than by snooping around in his phone? I can't even go for a leak without mine! Analyze Victim's Smartphone. Alex: Your victim deleted all the text messages in his smartphone yesterday! It's like he was trying to hide something... luckily for us though, he forgot to close his social network app. Alex: I came across a particularly strange message that was sent to Olly's Friendnet inbox: "My muse, I will meet you at the concert and reveal my true identity to you. Let us commence our adventure!" Alex: Obviously Olly was in contact with a secret admirer: that Friendnet profile only had one friend registered, and that was Olly! Alex: Unfortunately, Olly deleted the rest of the conversation history so I don't know what this 'adventure' was or how long they'd been in contact. Jones: Is there any way of discovering who this secret admirer is? Alex: Well... I can try to hack into the secret admirer's profile, but it's going to take time. I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done, ! Jones: Time for a recap: We have one poisoned singer, the stoned drummer he fired on the night he died, an obsessive groupie, a waitress with a hot grudge... Jones: Oh, and proof that our killer is a musician with access to rat poison. I'm damned if I can make any sense of that! Alex: ! Remember the secret admirer that was supposed to meet your victim on the night of his death? Alex: Well, I was trying to crack into their Friendnet profile to find out more about this meeting, and was almost in when... Alex: Another hacker suddenly blocked my code and deactivated my software! I've been counter-hacked! Chapter 2 Alex Turner: I can't believe a hacker managed to block me! This has never happened before!! Alex: And just when I was about to discover who your victim's secret admirer was, too! I'd almost entered their Friendnet profile! Jones: Alex, you've got to find a way! This secret admirer may be linked to Olly's death! Alex: I know, and don't you worry, . The hacker blocked me, but I tracked them down! I'm contacting them on chat right now! Alex: Haha, they didn't expect me to contact them! What do you want me to write, ? Jones: Tell that hacker we want to speak with them on video-chat! , let's tell them who they're messing with! Talk to the Hacker on video-chat. Jones: Alright , Alex says we can video-chat with the hacker on this tablet computer. Hello? Mr Hacker, can you hear us? The @rtist: Hi there. Your tech guy just explained the situation to me. I have to remain anonymous but you can call me the @rtist, ok? Jones: Well, 'the @rtist', we want to know why you blocked our hack! You obviously detected the presence of our police software, so why interfere in a criminal investigation? The @rtist: Interfere? Hell no! I wanted to get your attention so I could assist you! Your software is way too visible on the Friendnet servers... Jones: Assist us? So you have access to the Friendnet profile created by our victim's secret admirer? The @rtist: Well, not yet... but I can tell you that that profile was last accessed from the Comic Book Shop. The owner has a free access computer for his customers. Jones: Hmm, that does sound like an interesting lead. But how do we know you're telling us the truth? The @rtist: I guess you don't! I'll contact your tech guy once I've cracked the profile password, ok? ;) Jones: Well , I'm not sure we can trust that cheeky little hacker... but a little comic book shopping never hurt anyone, right? Investigate Comic Book Shop. Jones: You found a pile of torn paper? That's strange, the rest of the shop is freakishly tidy... Jones: Think you can piece it back together? Examine Torn Paper. Jones: I knew you could piece all that paper back together! And look, it's a poster of our victim!!! Jones: But look how it's been defaced! This can only be the handiwork of someone who had a fresh grudge against our victim! Jones: Ah, that must be the shop owner coming out of the stockroom. Let's ask him about this poster... and about his computer users. Question Kevin Parker about the defaced poster. Jones: Mr Parker, do you know who might have left this torn and defaced poster of Olly in your shop? Kevin: Well, that... I... Oh, what's the use? I give up! I confess! It was I, Kevin Parker, purveyor of fine comics and exquisite superhero apparel, who killed... Olly's poster! Kevin: I simply adored Olly Oliver and wanted him to sign this limited edition poster at last night's concert. Kevin: But that snooty hipster plain refused to give me an autograph! He mocked me and called me a sad, old geek! Oh, I was heartbroken! Kevin: After the concert, I came back here to drown my sorrows with a few martinis... and unleash my wrath on the poster. Now if you don't mind- Jones: Not so fast, Mr Parker. also needs the names of all your recent computer users. It's of crucial importance for our investigation into Olly's murder. Kevin: Hmph, I never keep records of my free access computer users! This isn't one of your big brother surveillance zones, you know! Jones: This investigation is getting weirder and weirder! Jones: Wait, is that my phone ringing? Sorry , I better get this... Chief King: Jones! Have you solved that pesky hipster case yet? The paparazzi are camped outside the station and I'm losing my cool! Jones: Not quite, Chief. But I'm sure will have it solved real soon! We already know that our victim was poisoned by a fellow musician! Chief King: Even I know that! How did the killer administer the poison? It didn't materialize in your victim's body by magic!! Jones: Uh... Of course! I was just talking about it with , and actually, they're waiting for me, Chief, gotta go! Jones: Damn, ! We'd better return to the concert hall and figure out how the killer poisoned Olly. The Chief wants ALL the gory details asap! Investigate Drum Kit. Jones: Ah ha! You've struck gold! The killer must have used the knife you found to remove the drum skin, before arranging Olly's corpse in the drum frame. Jones: Let's just hope they were kind enough to leave a little souvenir on the knife... Jones: Ah, you found some broken glass next to the drum? Where'd you think that came from? Jones: Well , if you figure that out, the next donut's on me! Examine Knife. Jones: Hmm, there weren't any clear fingerprints on the knife you found by the drum... Jones: But that greasy residue you collected on the handle might reveal something important about our killer! Let's send the sample you took to Grace. Analyze Grease. Grace: The greasy residue you collected from the knife you found on the crime scene is roasted peanut oil... the lab analyst's arch-enemy! It smudges fingerprints beyond all recognition. Jones: So that's why we couldn't lift any clear fingerprints! Grace: Yes. The killer wasn't clever enough to wear gloves, but their snacking habits have saved them this time! Jones: That might be so, but that nut-loving killer better not get too confident! I know is hot on their trail! Examine Broken Glass. Jones: Those shards of broken glass you found next to the drum came from a beer bottle! Jones: But they only serve drinks in plastic glasses at the concert hall bar... maybe we should dust it down for fingerprints? Examine Beer Bottle. Jones: Well done ! You uncovered a perfect set of prints on that beer bottle! Jones: Alex will definitely get us a clear ID on these. Analyze Fingerprints. Alex: I identified two sets of prints on the beer bottle you found at the crime scene, . Alex: One set belongs to your victim and the other is registered to a certain Riley Davies. He has a history of drug-related offenses, that's why he was in our files. Jones: Riley Davies? That good for nothing stoner. You couldn't imagine the state we found him in... Alex: If you let me finish Detective Jones, you'll see it gets even more interesting... Alex: I asked Grace to analyze the liquid residue inside the beer bottle and she found traces of strychnine... Olly was clearly poisoned with the contents of this bottle! Jones: Aha! C'mon , I think it's time to drag Riley out of the cells for a little chat. Hopefully he's sobered up by now... Interrogate Riley about the beer bottle. Riley: Dude! I've been in here for hours, and I'm famished! Can't a guy at least get a bag of peanuts to fend off the munchies? And you can't hold me like this without a reason! Jones: Looks like we just found two reasons, 'dude'! Number one: you neglected to tell us that you and Olly had a big argument after the concert. Riley: Yo, I was like totally tweaked out! Did you expect me to remember every detail? And since when is arguing a crime? Jones: Well, it all depends on the context. When your fingerprints are all over a beer bottle that was instrumental in Olly's murder... Riley: Hold on! Olly bought those beer bottles from the Diner before the concert. It's a group tradition to end our gigs with a beer on stage. Riley: I handed a bottle to Olly after the stage curtain was drawn... so of course my prints came up on his bottle! Jones: I can't help but wonder if he's telling the truth about handing Olly that bottle... it seems a little too convenient, don't you think? Ramirez: ! Irma's gone missing! Nobody knows where she went! Jones: Wait, didn't Riley tell us that the beer that killed Olly was bought from Irma's Diner?!? If he's telling the truth, we'd better find her quickly! Chapter 3 Eduardo Ramirez: Irma ran out of the Diner mid-shift apparently. It's like she disappeared into thin air... nobody can find her! Ramirez: The chef said she started acting strange after you spoke to her this morning, . Jones: ! Irma's gone missing! They say she just ran out of the Diner like a mad woman! Jones: You're right, . If Irma's gone on the run she must have something to hide. And I bet that something's linked to Olly's murder. Jones: It can't be a coincidence that the poisoned beer was purchased at Irma's Diner, after all! Jones: Let's go check the Diner for clues as to her whereabouts! Investigate Diner Counter. Jones: Great idea, ! If Irma's gone missing, what better way of finding potential hiding places than by going through her address book! Jones: And you also found an unattended bag? Hm, there's a Lone Roses badge on it, we'd better have a look inside! Examine Bag. Jones: What's this card you found? Hey, that bag must belong to Mary Lou, Olly's groupie! Jones: And did you see what it says on her student ID card? She's majoring in Music Studies! Jones: Ah, I think that's her coming out of the Ladies' room now. Hey, Mary Lou! We were just talking about you... Give Mary Lou her bag back. Mary: What do you mean "What am I doing here"? I study in the Diner all the time. The real question is: what are you doing with my bag? Mary: If you're looking for Irma, she ran out about an hour ago... the old bat was supposed to bring me the burger I ordered but then she just abandoned ship, hmph! Mary: The service is terrible here. I've been nursing this cold coffee and a roasted peanut snack pack all morning. Want some? Jones: Er, no thanks, I think I'll pass. Why don't you study at home if the Diner's so bad? Mary: My dad's pest control business went bust two months ago and he's been using our garage to store his rodent poison. Mary: The whole house stinks so badly I get a headache just thinking about it! Examine Address Book. Jones: Those two phone numbers you found in Irma's address book must be important. They both have big stars drawn next to them. Jones: Let's send them to the lab so Alex can tell us who they belong to. Analyze Starred Phone Numbers. Alex: The two numbers you found in Irma's address book are registered to Parker's Comic Book Shop and Hong's pest control company. Alex: Now, I ran a call history check on Irma's phone and saw that both numbers were dialled repeatedly in the last week... Jones: How extraordinary! Why would Irma be in contact with Kevin Parker? She doesn't look like the type who'd be into comics. Jones: And if she was calling a pest control company... who knows what might happen if she's gone on the run with a stash of rat poison?! Jones: Let's hurry down to the comic book shop and ask Kevin if he's seen her! Jones: Ah, Kevin is busy with a client... how about we take another look around the shop while we're waiting for him? Investigate Bookshelves. Jones: You found a broken CD next to the computer? How did I miss that?! It's lucky you're with me,! Do you think it can be pieced back together? Jones: Ah, and here comes Kevin. I hope he can help us make sense of Irma's disappearance! Ask Kevin if he has seen Irma. Kevin: Irma? Why, of course I know her! We play in a country band together. We're called the Western Twangs, isn't that something? Jones: And have you seen her today? She's gone missing and we think it may be linked to the murder of Olly Oliver... Kevin:'' Missing? Irma's been here all afternoon, reading my comics and eating MY stash of roasted peanut candy! Look, she's right over there! Jones: Oh, erm, well, I suppose we didn't see her face from here. Her perm is pretty imposing, isn't it? ''Ask Irma why she ran away.'' Irma: So what if I left work early? Is that a crime now? Irma: I was having a bad day so I came down here to check my Friendnet inbox and see Kevin. My nerves have been terrible and he's the only person who really listens to me. Jones: Well, that hardly seems to justify all the panic you caused! And we urgently needed to talk to you about some beer bottles Olly purchased from your Diner just before his death. Jones: Indeed, seeing that Olly's beer was spiked with rat poison, I'd be interested to hear more about your regular calls to Hong's pest control company... Irma: Haha! Boy, you cops sure jump to easy conclusions! The health authorities made me hire an exterminator to sanitize the Diner after Olly's cockroach joke. Cost me a hefty sum too! Irma: But that lazy Mr. Hong never finished the job. He was supposed to come empty the poisoned rat traps he installed, but every time I call him he hangs up! Jones: Irma might not have skipped town, but we can't ignore the fact that she has easy access to rat poison. As far as I can see, she's still one hell of a suspect! ''Examine Broken CD.'' Jones: Perfect! You'd never even know that CD was smashed! And look! There's some writing on it... Jones: Ah, it's so faded I can't read it. You've always had a good eye for these things, . Can you make it out? ''Examine Faded Writing.'' Jones: The writing on the CD reads: "For Olly - I hope you like them!" Jones: This CD was made for Olly! But why would he break it? Jones: You're right , let's send this CD to Alex! We need to know what's on it! ''Analyze CD.'' Alex: I am the GREATEST techie of all time! I've found your killer! They were in that CD all along! Jones: What? How? But... huh? Alex: You remember the song sheet with the hidden message on it, ? The one which was composed by your killer? Alex: When I analyzed the CD you found in the comic book shop, I found a music track that matched the composition on the song sheet. And Olly wasn't the one singing... Jones: Wait, are you telling us the killer was singing on the CD found?! Alex: Yes! Your killer is a woman with a beautiful soprano voice! Sweet, huh? Ramirez: ! The @rtist wants to talk to you urgently. They're waiting for you on chat now! Ramirez: They said something about a breakthrough with that mystery Friendnet profile... ''Find out what the Hacker has discovered.'' The @rtist: ! I finally managed to access the secret admirer's profile and you won't believe what I found! The @rtist: First of all, I can tell you that the adventure Olly and his secret admirer were planning was of a musical kind. The @rtist: Olly promised the secret admirer he'd leave the Lone Roses as soon as they met. He said they'd form a duo and become the next Simon and Garfunkel... The @rtist: But there's more. What would you say if I told you I found a secret album in the admirer's profile? An album that contains a photo of Olly's dead body! Jones: Wait, the crime scene was cordoned off immediately! Nobody had access to the stage until had finished examining it. That can only mean... Jones: Olly was killed by his secret admirer! How ironic! Jones: , we need to send this photo of the murder to Alex straight away! ''Analyze Photo of Murder.'' Alex: Hmm... that @rtist sure can hack! I'm impressed they found that photo in the secret admirer's profile. I hope they weren't too traumatized by it! Alex: Now, down to business: after hours of intensive work, I spotted something in the photo that will help you identify your killer for sure... Alex: They were wearing something with a paisley motif! Jones: What? But there was nothing in that photo apart from the victim's body! How can you tell what the killer was wearing? Alex: Ah ha! That's my point: there wasn't JUST the victim's body. There was also the drum in which his body had been stuffed! Alex: And on that drum... were reflective surfaces! Alex: It took a lot of time, but you can do wonders with zooming and pixel-reconstruction these days. I was able to detect a minuscule but very clear reflection of the killer at the moment the photo was taken! Alex: A reflection just big enough to discern a motif on the killer's clothes... a paisley motif! ''After completing all the tasks... '' Jones: I think you've finally found the missing pieces of the puzzle, ! Jones: Let's put this singing murderer behind some not so musical bars! ''Arrest the Killer.'' Jones: Mary Lou Hong, you are under arrest for the poisoning and brutal murder of Olly Oliver. Mary: But, but... I was Olly's most faithful follower! How could you even suspect me?!? I, I... Jones: Cut the crap, you arch-evil groupie. And to think we almost fell for your crocodile tears! Why pretend you adored Olly if all you wanted was to destroy him? Mary: Destroy HIM? He destroyed ME! He only got a small taste of the pain he caused me with his superficial promises! Whereas I, I... had given him everything! Mary: I offered him all my compositions in return for a future on stage together. But when I revealed myself as the mystery composer whose music he loved so much... Mary: He cruelly rejected me! He sniggered disdainfully and said there was no place in the music business for an unhip troll like me. Mary: Then I had to watch as he went on stage and claimed my best work as his own! Mary: I can get over being mocked for the way I look, but when I saw he intended to launch his solo career on the back of my blood, sweat and tears... Jones: Save the gory finale for the judge, Mary Lou. I don't think or I need to be reminded of the horrific scene that followed! Judge Hall: Mary Lou Hong, you have been found guilty of murdering Olly Oliver, lead singer of the Lone Roses and Grimsborough's brightest young star... Mary: Your Honor, I contest the verdict! This was no crime! It was a bold protest against the unjust superficiality of the music industry and society as a whole. I should be applauded for my bravery! Judge Hall: Young lady, you cannot ignore the criminal nature of your actions! Especially with all the evidence that has been brought against you... Mary: Hmph! Yes, your crafty police force discovered all my secrets... the secret profile I created to enter into contact with Olly, one of the many albums I recorded and sent to him... Mary: even uncovered my attempt to throw suspicion on Riley by stuffing the corpse in his drum... Mary: Hell, you even realized how I took advantage of Riley's stoned stupor to slip rat poison into Olly's beer as he was opening the bottles backstage! Judge Hall: And what about the gruesome photo found? Why would you want a photographic souvenir of such a terrible scene?! Mary: Ahhahaaaa!! That! Well, when I killed Olly, I realized that it was the first time I'd ever made a stand against social prejudice. I was proud and wanted to remember that moment! Mary: And now... I might have been caught, but at least I succeeded in my protest...! Judge Hall: Violence is never the way to combat injustice, Miss Hong. I therefore intend to make an example of your case by condemning you to 35 years in prison with no chance for parole. Court is adjourned! Jones: Well, there's a long day's work well finished thanks to you, . I don't know how we would have caught that psychopath if you hadn't been here! Jones: Now, before things get crazy again, how about we see if there are any tickets left for the football game next week? My treat, I promise! Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King: Congratulations on a job well done, ! Thanks to you, this murderer will have to... face the music. Chief King: But don't blow your own horn yet, your job is not over! Riley Davies has just been released, and I've already received complaints about him. Apparently, he's causing a fuss at the concert hall. Chief King: I need you to chime in. Check up what the commotion is about, and calm him down! Jones: I don't know if I'm relieved that King only gave us one seemingly simple thing to do, or if I'm upset he gave us work just before our lunch break... Jones: Well, he's the one calling the tune anyway. I'm starving! What do you say we stop by the Diner, , to check up on Irma? And we could have lunch while we're there too! Alex: You're such a greedy guts, Jones! If only you were as enthusiastic to feed your brain... I'm heading to the comic shop, to get the new Captain Simple issue. You should join me, ! Alex: Kevin's shop is a real popculture heaven! He has all the rarest items, the newest issues, the most underground series... I'll show you a few things I'm sure you'll love. And Kevin will add his own suggestions, I bet! ''Check up on Riley Davies.'' Jones: Riley Davies! What the hell are you doing? People have complained about your behavior since you got out, and now we find you stomping on one of your drums? Are you high again? Riley: Oh, I wish I was high! At least, I wouldn't have to think about everything! My band-leader is dead! He's been killed by one of his own groupies, and his corpse was in my drum! In my own drum kit! Riley: How do you think I feel? This morning I woke up in a damn cell, I have a criminal record now! I'm never playing any music again! I loved being a drummer, especially my tambourine, but I'm done! Jones: Yeah, we heard that during the concert, you really liked to play the tambourine, even when it sounded rather inappropriate... But this isn't a reason to break your drum kit like that! Riley: As if I could play it again after finding Olly's body inside! I told you, I'm done! I'm never playing on this drum kit again! So I might as well make sure nobody else turns out dead inside it! Jones: Are you sure you're sober? Seriously, go sit somewhere around and try to calm down! and I will try to salvage what we can before you start regretting what you're doing. ''Investigate Concert Stage.'' Jones: Damn, it's a good thing we came here quickly, Riley could have damaged his drum kit worse. But we couldn't prevent him from breaking this tambourine you found... Jones: I might be changing my tune about him. I thought he was a good for nothing junkie, but he could be a good guy if he stopped using drugs! Can you restore his tambourine, ? ''Examine Broken Tambourine.'' Jones: I never get tired of seeing you working your miracles on the most damaged items, ! You restored that tambourine we found so well! Jones: Riley looks calmer, maybe he's finally done freaking out? Let's give him his tambourine back! ''Give the tambourine to Riley Davies.'' Jones: Are you feeling better now, Riley? We were worried about you, even if I think you don't really deserve it after your behavior during the investigation... Riley: I'm sorry about all this. I just... I was sober, and I came back here, and I saw my drum kit. And it suddenly hit me! Riley: I freaked out badly because I realized everything was real, and not an hallucination! I really discovered Olly's body in my drum kit. What a nightmare... Jones: I understand. But you know, breaking your instruments wasn't a solution. Here, found and restored your tambourine. Riley: That's very nice of you! I really love to play tambourine! Playing drum is fun too, but not as fun! Thank you so much! Here, you can have those goodies, even if our band-leader is dead! ''Talk to Irma Anderson.'' Irma: Hello ! It's a pleasure to see you here. Are you coming to eat today? Jones: Yes, we'll have burgers with fries please. You seem to be doing fine, Irma. Irma: Well, I'm a little frustrated at the moment. I was planning to create a new recipe, in my band's honor. I wanted to create a Western Twangs Country Burger! Irma: But I lost the main ingredient for this burger, my secret sauce! I was hoping to test it today, so I brought a jar with me this morning. But I really don't know where it is now... Jones: Really? You know, is the best when it comes to finding things! Maybe we could help you? I'd love to taste a new burger! Irma: That would be very helpful! I'm too busy with the customers to search my sauce jar, and the Diner is very messy. Please, I'll make you my new burgers if you find it! ''Investigate Diner Tables.'' Jones: This jar you found looks a lot like a homemade sauce. Even the label is handwritten, though I can't read much on it with those grease stains. Do you think you can make it clearer, ? ''Examine Sauce Jar.'' Jones: "IRMAâ€™S HOMEMADE COUNTRY SAUCE: onions, ketchup... mint... mustard, chili pepper, ginger, sugar, olive oil... chocolate, and... coconut"? That's a very weird mix! Jones: I'm not sure we should let Irma make her country burgers after all. I'm not very hungry anymore, why don't we just leave? We can tell her we didn't find the jar... And avoid a massive food poisoning! Jones: Fine! Stop looking at me like this, , we'll give her that terrible mixture back. But you'll taste the burgers first! ''Give the sauce jar to Irma Anderson.'' Irma: That's my country sauce! You're the best, ! Thanks to you, the Diner's customers will be able to taste my new recipe! Irma: Please, don't tell anyone the sauce ingredients written on this jar, I want to keep it secret. I don't want the rival diners to reproduce my delicious creation! Irma: Now wait here, I'm going to make you the first Western Twangs Country Burgers of the Diner! They're free for you today, as a thank you! Jones: You know, , I think I'll just pass... I'm not that hungry, and I think chili peppers with chocolate and coconut won't sit well in my stomach, so-- Irma: Here we go! Western Twangs Country Burgers for the brave officers who defend us! Can you smell that mouth-watering perfume? Trust me, those are the best burgers you'll ever eat! Jones: ... Nevermind, they smell delicious! Can I have some onion rings with my burger? ''Talk to Kevin Parker.'' Alex: Hey, Kevin, how are you? I'm here to get the new Captain Simple issue! And I was hoping you'd be able to help me pick something that would like to-- Kevin: It'd be my pleasure, but I don't have the time right now! I've lost my collector figurine, from the special anniversary issue of Captain Simple! I'm so proud of it... Kevin: It's the rarest item of the shop! The figurine pictures Captain Simple fighting Ripper Jade. They both wear their classic costumes, and Jade is blocking Captain's punch with her scythe... Alex: No, I don't remember that figurine... I loved the anniversary comic, though! You know, , Ripper Jade is the nemesis of Captain Simple! She's an impressive villain! Kevin: Well I'm sorry, but, if you don't mind, could you help me search the shop? I'm scared someone stole it, but I have to make sure it's not here first! Alex: I've never seen Kevin's figurine, but I remember reading about it in his catalog! Maybe we could compare his description with the catalog products? With all the figurines around here, it'll save us some time! ''Examine Mystery Figurine.'' Alex: Is it the figurine we're looking for? It looks awesome! I hope you'll be able to find Kevin's copy quickly, I can't wait to see it for real! Let's search the shop! ''Investigate Comic Book Shop.'' Alex: Awesome! This figurine is exactly like I thought! Isn't it magnificent? I don't know how you managed to find it among all the other goodies here so quickly! Alex: But, now that we can examine it closely, do you see any serial number on it ? Limited editions all usually have a serial number... Alex: Maybe it isn't an official product... If Kevin sells forgeries at the price of licensed products, he could risk his vendor license! I'm taking this beautiful figurine to my lab to make sure it's authentic! ''Analyze Collector Figurine.'' Alex: ! I've done some research, and I can confirm this figurine is a real licensed product! The serial number was actually hidden on Captain Simple's armband, and I checked, it's authentic. Alex: I could examine it more closely, and it has all those little details! The two characters directly look at each other's eyes! So expressive! And Jade seems to have the upper hand, like she does in the comic issue with... Alex: Sorry, I'm babbling. But I'm so jealous, I wish I could keep it! There are only fifty copies of this figurine! The company owning Captain Simple's license, Pretty Corp., never created any other arch-enemies figurine! Alex: I know, I know, we have to give it back to Kevin. But seriously, being honest sucks sometimes... ''Give the figurine to Kevin Parker.''' ''Alex: Here is your collector figurine, Kevin. found it in your shop, so you might want to tidy the place a little, to avoid such problems. Kevin: My figurine! Thank you so much! This Captain Simple vs Ripper Jade anniversary edition is sold out everywhere else! I would never have been able to replace it! Kevin: Have you looked at it? There are so much details! Did you notice that Ripper Jade is using her scythe from the Captain Simple 587th issue? The scythe's blade is a little different than her regular scythe! Alex: Absolutely, so many people overlook this, but she has at least five different scythes through the whole Limbo-arc! Ironically, Captain Simple only has three different gauntlets in all the comic series! Ridiculous! Kevin: I know, right? Here, , take this gift voucher as a thank you! You can spend it in any shop of the city! I can advise you some comic books you might like, but you're free to use it for anything! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts